


Tease

by MadDub



Series: Bangin'-Teachers-Stuck [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bulges and Nooks, First Time, I Never Thought I Would Write Porn For This Pair, M/M, Masturbation, Maybe - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vibrators, Xenophilia, teaser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3303527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDub/pseuds/MadDub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat has a certain kink he would like to indulge.</p>
<p>John doesn't mind humoring him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> This was mainly written to get this one series my friend and I planned started up and running.
> 
> Honestly, I never thought I would ever write Johnkat smut. Ever. I am honestly amazed and embarrassed by what my hands have created.
> 
> Why do I write so much porn anyway? I'm not even that good at it. I need to go rethink my life decisions. (Anyway, hopefully the next thing up will be the actual _story_ behind this, and then I can start posting some other stuff I have written for this series. It's looking to be a chain of one-shots and two/three-shots as of now.)
> 
> This is so much shorter than I thought it was. How is this four pages?

“You sure?” John asked, his surprise obvious in the wideness of his eyes, the high arch of his dark brows.

Karkat licked his lips, gray tongue slithering out of the slit of his mouth to drag wetly across chapped black flesh, John’s cerulean eyes dropping to follow its progress all the way across, where it skated briefly along the upward-curving ridge of skin connecting top and bottom lip before retreating back inside.

John’s body was splayed out, naked, stance casual enough to make _Karkat_ feel like the inexperienced, eager teenager between the two of them. Karkat, himself, was kneeling by the foot of the bed, greedily raking his eyes over every part of John he could—the swollen pink lips, puffed up courtesy of Karkat’s hungry mouth; the soft slope of his long, milky neck, head tilted back as if to offer himself to more of Karkat’s oral assaults; the narrow torso, dark nipples hard and glistening with saliva, a few beginning patches of black chest hair on a flat, squishy belly; the arms, from bony shoulders to awkward elbows to delicate wrists and elegant, long fingers; the pelvis, from the mountains of jutting hips to the flattening valley of the skin between, bushy black pubic hair and soft, dark human penis right between two skinny thighs. The split along his shame globes just poked out from beneath the bed, a dark little tease that beckoned to be chased with Karkat’s tongue.

But that would wait.

_“Yes,”_ he hissed excitedly, reaching forward to run the tips of his claws against one of those tantalizing thighs. They reflexively spread wider, welcoming him inside their space, and while severely tempting, for the moment he wanted something a little . . . different.

“Well,” John said, throat bobbing deliciously with a swallow. He let out a breath, “I never thought someone would make me do everything by _myself_ before, but I guess there are first times for everything?”

“Is this alright?” Karkat immediately responded, head snapping up to examine John’s expression, scanning for any sign of reluctance or discomfort.

The human huffed. “ _Please._ If you think I’m scared of a little masturbation, you have another thing coming! Hehe, get it? _Coming?_ ” And then, like the absolute fucking dork he was, he slapped his knee and started to snort-giggle.

Karkat rolled his eyes and set the vibrator and bottle of lube on the bed between his student’s legs. “Shut your chute, Egbert. We have red things to do.”

He sobered up a little, but not enough to keep the cheesy grin off his stupid, adorable face. “Right! Don’t worry, I could _never_ forget about sexy things when _you’re_ involved, Karkat!” The little asshole started to laugh again as soon as he finished upon seeing the flustered look on the other’s face, so Karkat pretended to make a swipe at him just to make him flinch and squeal.

Damn (pitiful) human.

“Okay, okay! Getting on with the sexy times now!” He promised, snatching up the lube and squirting a jiggling glob onto his palm.

He looked like he knew what he was doing as he spread it between his fingers and hands, taking a few seconds to warm it up before leaning back on his elbows and reaching down, down, down towards his exposed ass. Karkat rocked forward on to his toes, watching as John slowly spread his cheeks and circled his entrance with a single gelatin-coated digit, his smile teasing and predatory. It eventually popped into the fluttering hole, lengthy expanse disappearing inside, and then John started to moan.

Alternian culture had always casted porn as disgusting, humiliating, and defiling of all involved, so Karkat, like most trolls, had never before watched any. However, listening to John, whose head was thrown back, mouth gaping open to release loud mewls and breathy noises of pleasure, Karkat was sure this was what those pornstars must have sounded like if they made any money. His bulge was instantly fleeing his sheathe, falling hard and heavy into the captivity of underwear and licking at anything and everything within its reach, drooling lubrication and tingling with sensitivity everywhere the fabric of Karkat’s boxers touched it. Within seconds his underwear was dripping, his bulge managing to slip into the leg holes and send impressive streams rolling down his thighs.

Another long, slick finger tucked into the entrance, much slower than the first, but it only took a moment before John was making beautiful, nook-throbbing noises again. Almost immediately a third dived in, and now Karkat’s underwear were pink instead of white and his nook was yawning open wide, gushing out so much lubrication that it began to flow in a continuous stream from Karkat’s underpants to the towel on the floor.

He was pretty sure the towel would eventually prove useless at protecting the carpet.

When Karkat looked up again, nose wrinkling in disgust at his own bodily functions, John was fucking _thrusting_ onto his fingers, breathing hard and eyes wide and wild, moans coming so quickly that they blended into one another and became one continual train of vocal pleasure. Karkat didn’t even realize he was whining, hips twitching into shallow humping, until John paused, whole body locking up into place, and he pulled his fingers out.

Karkat would have protested, would have snarled _Keep going you sexy motherfucker,_ but he wasn’t stopping; human hands wrapped around the dildo offered to them, and it only took a second for it, too, to be covered in lube and positioned at the base of John’s hole.

Pale fingers rotated the bottom of the toy, a loud buzzing ringing in Karkat’s ears and the little dildo vibrating, and then it was driving inside of John smoothly, easily, and John’s free hand was thrashing violently and he was _screaming_ , a chain of _oh gog, oh gog_ and _KarkatKarkatKarkat_ s and _oh, yes, right there, oh!_

Karkat’s underwear wasn’t hard to rip off, and it fell with a wet splat on the carpet, but Karkat didn’t care; his bulge was desperate, pouring reddish lubrication and rubbing at his stomach and hips like a lovesick meowbeast, his nook wide, aching, and sending so much fluid down his legs as to stain his thighs red. John was rocking into his toy, still shrieking, and with a growl, Karkat wrapped one hand around his bulge and shoved a finger into his nook, feeling his innards push back against him in a hungry, sex-filled frenzy, his bulge weaving itself between his fingers with a shudder.

_“Karkat!”_ John screeched. _“I need you! I need you in me oh gog please I need it so bad!”_

He snarled, high and loud and absolutely _wild_ , and then he was standing at the foot of the bed and taking out the dildo, and John was yelling something he was too focused to decipher, and then his bulge was eagerly burrowing into the proffered hole and John was whimpering and Karkat was grinding hard into the soft, delicious warm case of flesh around him and the bed was squeaking and John exploded over the two of them with a scream and it was so loud and hot and wet and the body was contracting around Karkat and then he was _lost._

White covered his vision, brilliant and intense and hot, his legs were dripping wet and his bulge twisted zealously and his nook flared open even wider. Then it all shot out of him like a rocket, and he moaned and grinded up into it, heard John whimper distantly as his genetic material flooded his anus and sprayed violently all over his body, covering his legs and thighs in the backlash and his torso, face, and arms in blood-red sperm.

When he finally came down, panting, sweat beading on his skin and bulge giving John a single appreciative lick before sliding back into its sheath, he realized John was gaping up at him.

“What?” he asked, resting a hand on John’s raised knee.

“Holy shit.” John replied. “Dude, you’re like a fire hose. _Look at me._ I’m so drenched in your cum that I doubt I’ll ever be my natural skin tone ever again.”

Despite himself, he was slightly embarrassed. Because honestly. Damn. “Don’t be ridiculous, dumbass. Of course you’ll be your natural pasty skin tone again. Just . . . not for a few days. At most.”

John gaped some more. “Holy shit. I didn’t realize fucking you had negative consequences!”

“What the hell were you thinking all this time? Haven’t you ever had sex with a troll before?”

“Yeah, but they never did _that!”_

Karkat frowned and crossed his arms, feeling more and more humiliated by the minute. “Well, I’m pretty fucking sure none of them felt as strongly about you as I do, either.”

John blinked. Blinked again. Grinned bright as the fucking sun, right at him. “You . . . you like me?”

“Duh. I wouldn’t have pailed you if I didn’t.” Honestly, the thought process of this kid never failed to amaze, surprise, and disappoint you. How the hell couldn’t he see that you followed him around like a lovesick barkbeast all the fucking time?

His smile turned a bit shy, but it didn’t fall in the least. “Oh. Well good. I like you too.”


End file.
